


Harry Potter and the Date

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco: *Busts down door of Gryffindor common room headed straight for Harry*Draco: Think you can just stand me up, Potter? We had a date tonight! Where the hell have you been?Harry: When I asked if you wanted to go out you said 'piss off'Draco: And?!????
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 66





	Harry Potter and the Date

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Prompt found on Instagram

Harry was gloomily sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He was heartbroken. He really liked Draco. When he rejected him, it hurt.

Draco burst down the door of the Gryffindor common room and headed straight for Harry. "Think you can just stand me up, Potter? We had a date tonight! Where the hell have you been?" He screamed.

Harry gaped at him. What in the hell was Draco talking about? "When I asked if you wanted to go out, you said 'piss off'."

"And?!?" Draco snapped.

"And I thought you had rejected me." Harry confessed.

"Oh Potter. You silly Gryffindor. Why would I reject you? I am in love with you. I thought you understood what I meant."

"Obviously I didn't. It hurt hearing you say that. Draco if we are going to do this. You have to be more straightforward with me. I don't like games. I don't mind your snarkyness or sarcasm, but please don't hurt me."

Draco set his jaw. "Yeah I guess I can try that if it means that you are mine Harry Potter. I don't share."

Harry smiled. "I like the sound of that. As long as you are mine too Draco."

"Agreed. Now can we get on with our date?"

"By all means." Harry said and led Draco out of the common room.

He took Draco down to the kitchens where they grabbed some food and brought it out to the lake where they ate and chatted until after dark. Draco showed Harry his namesake constellation. Harry walked Draco back to the Slytherin common room where he kissed Draco goodnight.

It was the first of many dates to come. That they both looked forward to.

THE END


End file.
